1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to electrical connections and, in particular, to a new and useful distribution bank for communication cables, in particular an incoming distribution bank for houses.
From the company brochure of Cook Electric, "Description and Installation, Type C-303, Main Frame Connector", a similar distribution bank is known. It includes a bearing plane, on the back side of which the cable formed by a plurality of cable wires is fastened. On the front side of the bearing plate, in the upper and lower section, test fields are formed, and in the center section, a connection field is formed on one side, and a disconnect or protection field, respectively, is formed on the other side. The cable wires were connected by a wire-wrap technique to pins arranged on the front and on the back side of the connection field. For connecting to the pins on the front side of the connection field, the cable wires are passed from the back side to the front side through corresponding openings. It is disadvantageous with this distribution bank that the four fields (connection field, test fields, disconnect and protection field) on the back side of the bearing plate have to be wired to each other. For this purpose, pins are provided on the back side of the disconnect and separation field. The pins are connected to plug sockets on the front side for accommodation of five-pole plugs. Further, there are also pins assigned to the test fields on the back side. The pins of the four fields are wired to each other. Thus, an assignment of a line, ie., the assignment of incoming cable wires to the outgoing cable wires and their disconnecting point, is very difficult and unclear.